Book
Appearance Normal Book appears to be a hardcover book filled with different information on several topics, such as a dictionary with definitions for every other contestant, an HPHPRCC instruction manual, and a tips and tricks guidebook. Her pages are white and her cover is jade and blue. In the Last BFDI Milestone video, she has a page on Dora’s autobiography. Monster Book is a tall, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. Changes BFDI 14 * Book is softcover. * Book is a copy of How to Be Dumb. * Book has arms and legs. * Book is open. BFDI 15 * Book is colored dark blue. * Book loses her shading. BFDI 16 * Book is renamed dictionary. * Dictionary has no limbs. * Dictionary regains her shading. * Dictionary is badly drawn. * Dictionary’s left part is green, and the right part is cobalt blue. * Dictionary is partially open. * The word “Dictionary” is on her cover. BFDI 17 * Dictionary is a hardcover book. * Dictionary is better drawn. * Dictionary is closed. * Dictionary regains her arms and legs. * Dictionary has shading to her left toward the binding. BFDIA * Dictionary is renamed back to Book. * Book is an HPRC user manual. * Book is also an HPHPRCC user manual. IDFB * Her colors are refined to look brighter. * Book is also an IDFB tips and tricks guidebook. Personality Battle for Dream Island Again and IDFB Book is seemingly nice and caring towards most contestants. She doesn‘t seem to like rule-breaking, as seen in “Get Digging”. She is known to be arrogant occasionally, such as claiming that she will win Dream Island. There are various times where Book is passive and not able to speak either for herself or others, making her a pushover. An example of this is seen in “No More Snow!” when she considered going back to get Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky, only for Match and Pencil to laugh at her. Book would also tend to be the voice of reason with the FreeSmarters. Battle for BFDI Book becomes less of a pushover and finally stands up to Match and Pencil, even to the point of leaving FreeSmart. She is shown as being empathetic towards Saw, stating that “everyone‘s lips slip occasionally“, whenever she kept responding with the answer “eight“ in “Questions Answered”. However, in direct contrast to her behaviors towards Saw (until her return in BFB 13), Book is still very upset with Taco and has not yet gotten over her “betrayal”, showing her to be at least somewhat stubborn and able to hold grudges. After “Why Would You Do This on a Swingset”, Book started to act as a bully towards Taco, and would try to convince the rest of Bleh that Taco was a deserter. Return of the Rocket Ship that the negative impact from being on FreeSmart severally clouded her judgment and broke her sanity, making her assume that any form of absence counts counts as abandonment. It also revealed that she lacked self-awareness of being in the wrong until she curiously looked herself up once after being lectured by Gaty. When she did look herself up, she realized how much she changed and felt remorse for her actions. She also seems to have trouble controlling herself when angered, seen in What Do You Think of Roleplay? when she accused Taco of abandoning the team again, and then proceeded to spaz out from pure anger. [[Cause of Deaths|'Cause of Death']] Her face is ripped by Tennis Ball. Gallery Book-0.png|The Original Book. Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Adults Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:SlendyBFDI IV